ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hands of Armageddon
The Hands of Armageddon is an artifact that existed throughout time and space, in many alternate timelines. It is a crosstime gateway. Appearance History |-|Canon Version= Race Against Time Timeline While the Hands of Armageddon was being held in Bellwood by the plumbers, Eon finally located it. He enslaved Ben, and used him to activate the Hands. But the Hands of Armageddon was disrupted and deactivated by Max. After the Hands was deactivated, it exploded when Wildmutt knocked Eon into it. This destroyed that timeline's version of the Hands of Armageddon, although other versions of the Hands throughout the timelines continued to exist.Ben 10,000 Returns Prime Timeline Another version of the Hands of Armageddon was found in the prime timeline by Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Whenever activated, this version of the Hands would summon Eon's servants from another dimension. They and a possible future Ben 10,000 took the Hands of Armageddon into the desert to be safely destroyed, but when the two Bens fused Way Big and Clockwork's rays in an attempt to destroy the Hands, they only succeeded in summoning Eon. The Hands of Armageddon was successfully destroyed by Jetray, defeating Eon and sending all the alternate Bens he'd absorbed back to their timelines. This time, the Hands of Armageddon was destroyed not just in one timeline but in all of them, ridding it from the multiverse for good changing all of space-time in the process. |-|Retconned Version= The Hands of Armageddon (a Chronian artifact) arrived with Eon on an alternate Earth 200 years before the present, and was secured by the Plumbers, who regularly moved it around. Over the years, the Plumbers made many attempts to destroy the Hands, but it proved immune to all their methods. The failed attempts to destroy the Hands caused several famous disasters over history: the energy force from the first attempt created the Grand Canyon, one of the next attempts started the Great Chicago Fire, and Edward White's attempt to destroy the Hands in 1989 caused the Great Earthquake. While the Hands of Armageddon was being held in Bellwood by the Plumbers, Eon finally located it, and intended to activate the Hands to unleash an extradimensional Chronian invasion upon the Earth, but Eon found that he was too old and weak now to successfully activate the Hands. Instead, Eon used the Omnitrix to turn Ben into a Chronian, and deactivated the Omnitrix's failsafe so that the Chronian DNA would transform Ben into a younger duplicate of Eon who would have the full power to activate the Hands.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Ben 10: Race Against TimeFile:Young Chronian.png The reborn version of Eon succeeded in activating the Hands of Armageddon, opening a time rift to allow the Chronian fleet through. But the Hands of Armageddon was disrupted and deactivated by Max, closing the time rift and sending the Chronians back to their dimension to perish. After the Hands was deactivated, it exploded when Wildmutt knocked Eon into it. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance; destroyed) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance; destroyed) References Hand of Armageddon Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed Category:Time Travel Category:Alien Tech Category:Objects